googologywikiaorg-20200223-history
MediaWiki talk:Copyrightwarning
Someone should append "(Seriously. If you get stormed by 20 FBI agents while taking a shower and then get locked up for 20 years due to your posting of that "free-use" stock image, don't say we didn't warn you!)" to the end of this. ES II(��| |00:15, November 17, 2019 (UTC)) Deletion without arguments in the community Hi. Why is this deleted without sufficient arguments? Even if Cloudy has a belief that there should not be copyrights in the world, it is not following the current laws and rules, and is not the agreed-upon will of the community. Since admins just have user rights to execute what the community decided, it is inappropriate deletion. p-adic 23:24, February 1, 2020 (UTC) Being suddenly strict about enforcing the copyright rules isn't exactly the "agreed-upon will of the community" either... There's a reason that, for example, I made a blog post warning of the deletion of unsourced numbers and prefixes by Andre Joyce. I wanted to hear if anyone had objections to the deletions. I could very easily not give such advanced warning and time for discussion next time, if that's what you'd like. After all, the Joyce numbers were clearly unsourced articles with likely no ability to find a credible source... I think that I should always make such warnings before doing anything serious like this. (Non-controversial things such as banning and erasing comments made by trolls don't count.) Username5243 (talk) 01:00, February 3, 2020 (UTC) : > I think that I should always make such warnings before doing anything serious like this. (Non-controversial things such as banning and erasing comments made by trolls don't count.) : Your proposal is reasonable. I know that you (and maybe some other silent users) want to carefully argue on it. But what is the most unbelievable is that Cloudy deleted or reverted what he dislikes without arguments. The user right of admins does not ensure that they can freely delete anything. At least, it is an agree-upon rule written in FANDOM's help page. : Also, I am not saying that such an enforcing is an agreed-upon decision. I said that Cloudy's deletion is not an agreed-upon decision. Is it clear now for you? We can argue how to solve the issue on copyright, as long as admins have ears to listen to discussions. Do you agree with it? Then first of all, please revert the deletion by Cloudy, which seriously ignores the importance of arguments. What we should do is not ignoring each other. : p-adic 01:12, February 3, 2020 (UTC) What do you mean, Cloudy deleted stuff without showing why? What specific examples can you show? As near as I can tell, all he did is restore files that were deleted. Not delete anyone opposing his ideas or anything like that, which is indeed improper. Username5243 (talk) 20:12, February 3, 2020 (UTC) : Cloudy deleted this template as I claimed in its talk page and deleted the description in this page as I claimed above. Both deletions are done without any arguments, although they are not violating site policies. Why is Cloudy allowed to delete halmless contents while he restores halmful images? Please revert the deletions. : p-adic 22:55, February 3, 2020 (UTC) I thought you said Ikosarakt1 deleted those page? And no, I'm not restoring them. Were the even used before your sudden decision to crack down on non-licensed files? Username5243 (talk) 23:24, February 3, 2020 (UTC) : No, I did not say so. Cloudy deleted them. : And ok, you do not want to argue with me. : p-adic 15:01, February 4, 2020 (UTC)